joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jet-Black Organization
The Jet-Black Organization '''is a neutral organization. It is a supportive agency that currently helps military forces of Ancient Dimension to fend off the forces of the newly-wanted villain Professor Trollus. History Formerly, in the year 3235, in Mobius, the main members were friends since childhood. They trained themselves to become heroes. As they were adolescents, they discovered their hidden powers residing in them. Barach the Fox, the eldest member, planned to create an organization that will protect Mobius from Professor Trollus. In the year 3237, Professor Trollus suddenly disappeared accidentally. They picked up a signal in another fertile planet where he was located. They planned to go there, but failed. They scanned the planet to extract info from it. Due to the three-planet alignment, they also disappeared to the new planet they discovered— Ancient Dimension. Goals '''Stop the forces of Professor Trollus. This organization has listed Professor Trollus in the wanted list, because he was a crazy mad doctor who wants to dominate Ancient Dimension and build a golden statue of his image. They need to protect the AD alongside the Ancient Leaders. TBC Members 'Brachium Vulpis' His real name is Barach the Fox. He is the proclaimed leader of the organization. He is one of the practitioners of a rare martial art called Energy Caesarius, which involves the use of prosthetic claws as weaponry and the pooling of natural energy in the claws to improve strength and potency of the user's attacks. His attacks are as following: Heavy Scratch - Barach crosses his prosthetic claws which attracts natural energy and initiates a downward slash on his opponent, which causes serious damage on the target depending on its armor. He uses this attack when the enemy is wide open or distracted. This attack usually has low accuracy, but Barach can compensate for the drawback through ambushes. Rising Circle - 'Barach straightens his prosthetic claw and attacks his opponent with an upward slash. It can send his opponent flying, based on Barach's power and the weight of the target. This makes the target open to long-ranged attacks and aerial attacks. '''Caes Upper - '''Barach can initiate this attack when he blocks the opponent's close-ranged attack. When Barach blocks the attack, he immobilizes the opponent by twisting his prosthetic claw and scratches him/her upwards, causing the target to be blown away and receive additional damage when crashing on the ground, based on Barach's power. '''Cape Breaker - '''Barach pools natural energy in his prosthetic claws and stabs his opponent. He releases the energy, causing the target to be blown from a far distance. '''Golden Cross - '''Barach's strongest attack. He crosses his prosthetic claws and attracts large amounts of natural energy to it. He enters a downward stance and zooms at his target in blinding speed. To the target's confusion, it is struck by a strong scissors attack by Barach, catapulting the target mid-air. 'Accuratus Felis Her real name is Acurea the Cat. She is the markswoman of the organization. Her specialty is attacking from afar with her Fusion Sniper Rifle. She can also fight in close range when her opponent/s is/are not hit with her far-range attacks and is/are assaulting her head-on, using acrobatics with her legs. Her attacks are: Multiple Lancer - 'Acurea shoots multiple OS laser beams at her opponent using her Fusion Sniper Rifle. It is also distractive, because of the speed of the shots (lasers have speed of approximately 761 mph or speed of light), the peculiar ability of Acurea's rifle to fire automatically (this ability can't be used constantly, though), and the lock-on property of the sniper rifle she owns. '''Bone Breaker - '''Acurea charges her Fusion Sniper Rifle. Afterwards, she locks onto the enemy with the scope, then she fires a tremendously fast laser beam that ensures an OHK depending on the target's armour. '''Astral Diffusion - '''Acurea fires a large OS laser beam which diffuses into multiple laser beams, which is deadly against multiple targets. '''Twister Kick - '''Acurea does this when the opponent isn't hit by her long-ranged attacks, esp. when the opponent is attacking her by close range. She hits the incoming opponent with multiple side kicks. Actually, Acurea does not possess refined strength, compared to Barach and Dex. She uses her accuracy and flexibility to hit the opponent with fast succession. 'Ignis Ericius His real name is Flammos the Hedgehog. He is the assaultman of the organization. His specialty is fighting in close range with his burning fists and kicks. He can also fight in mid-range and long range with his flame attacks. He mainly applies brute force when attacking his enemies. His attacks are: Infernal Straight - 'Flammos engulfs his fists with fire, charges at his opponent, and strikes it with full force. '''Qing Long Phoenix Fist - '''Flammos counters a melee attack from his opponent by locking its arm or leg in place and uppercuts it while engulfed in azure flames. Flammos can also shift his trajectory by locking his opponent and smashes it on the ground like a Chinese dragon's curved flight. '''Severe Fire Wheel - '''Flammos enters a downward stance, causing him to be engulfed in bright orange flames. He does a cartwheel and flips mid-air, making him spin. This attack creates a burning wheel, that when it strikes the opponent, it inflicts debilitating damage on it. '''Infernal System - '''A variation of Infernal Straight, but is differentiated in which Flammos executes a combo instead of a straight point-blank attack. '''Chi Judgment - '''Flammos' strongest attack. He executes Infernal System then a weaker version of Qing Long Phoenix Fist on the opponent. While the target is in the air, Flammos ignites his feet in azure flames and executes a powerful front-kick at the opponent. 'Percussor Ictis His real name is Percius the Skunk. He is the stealthmaster of the organization. His specialty is to hide and ambush opponents with his silent knives. He is flexible and good at timing. His attacks are: Silent Venom - 'Percius comes out from the shadows and stabs his opponent with his poisoned knives. '''Shadow Barrage - '''Percius materializes and barrages his opponent with swift kicks and slashing knives. '''Stealth Dupe - '''Percius throws his knife at the opponent, then the knife divides into multiple projectiles from Percius' magic of the shadows. '''Banish Ring - '''Percius lacerates his opponent with an upward spin using his knife. Percius can connect this attack with Stealth Dupe when he quickly lands on the ground and still retains his concentration. '''Firestorm of the Night - '''Percius' strongest attack. He disappears and swiftly strikes multiple opponents with his burning knives and stabs them with the other knife. 'Magus Ictis His real name is Mag the Echidna. He is the wizard of the organization. His specialty is casting offensive, defensive, or supportive magic. Paire Fyldia - Mag creates a red magic circle in the air. Opponents in the vicinity are immediately scorched from the ground. Sanitia Photos - 'Mag creates a white magic circle on an ally; he or she receives extra vitality to heal his or her injuries. '''Cryaeus Iciclia - '''Mag creates a cyan magic circle before him. A large number of icicles lunge out of the circle, impaling numerous opponents. '''Randagia Raath - '''Mag creates a yellow magic circle in the sky. A wicked thunderbolt comes out of it in high speeds and immediately electrocutes opponents below it. '''Hydraeas Charybdos - '''Mag creates a blue magic circle before him. A pressured beam of water comes out of it and splashes multiple opponents. '''Atmos Kinesia - '''Mag forms a multicolored magic circle in the sky. Various elemental attacks torment multiple targets. 'Gladius Cameleon His real name is Ensis the Chameleon. He is the swordsman of the organization. His specialty is moving at high speeds (approximately near the speed of sound) and cleave his opponents with his serrated katana. Peerless Wind Strike - 'Ensis charges at his opponent in high speeds which charges his serrated katana with wind energy and slashes his target, dealing high damage. '''Triple X Sunder - '''Ensis charges at his opponent head-on and slashes it three times, forming a cleft X. '''Aerial Blades - '''Ensis swings his katana forward, releasing magical wind blades flying at the opponent. 'Mechanicus Crocodilus His real name is Ferro the Cyber Crocodile. He is the mechanic of the organization. He has the full knowledge of the weapons of this organization. His specialty is shooting opponents with his EMP Buster that paralyzes them when they are hit. Currently, his memory chip is preserved in the hideout of the organization, while his robotic parts are being repaired, because they are heavily-damaged since Professor Trollus' invasion in Mobius. 'Pugna Vespertilio' His real name is Dex the Bat. He is the fightmaster of the organization. He is very potent in physical arts. He can fight with his fists and feet. He can dodge physical attacks much better. He is also good in strategizing his attacks in fighting close-ranged enemies, able to shift to defensive, counter, and offensive. Trivia *Acurea the Cat is the only female member in the organization. *Ferro the Cyber Crocodile is the only mechanical member in the organization. *Flammos and Dex are mainly closed-ranged. However, their differences are: **Flammos is applying brute force and doesn't plan out attacks. **Dex is strategizing attacks to overwhelm opponents. Category:Organization